wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Decision
Prolouge Mintfern padded through the grass, unsure of what would happen. "Cherryflower?" She mewed into the distance. The darkness of night was surrounding her, and she was worried. "Cherryflower!?" Mintfern was very worried now. "Surprise!" Yowled a voice. Cherryflower padded out of the bushes. Chapter 1: Storms and Injuries Cherryflower looked around. "Mintfern?" She asked as the she-cat padded by. "Yes?" She replied. Mintfern looked at the sky. "What is it this time?" She mewed in a steady voice. Cherryflower looked at her. "Remember when we became warriors?" She asked. "Yes?" Replied Mintfern. "I saw something." She mewed. Mintfern jumped. "Did it look bad?" She asked, hoping the answer was no. "Yes." Replied Cherryflower. "What was it?" Asked Mintfern. "It looked like a cat caught in a storm. A, prophecy." She mewed. "Or sign." Mintfern looked at her and shivered. "I`ll show you the area." Mewed Cherryflower. She walked to a small place in front of the Highrock. Mintfern could see how it looked like StarClan could be in there. "This would be an area for a prophecy or sign." She meowed. Cherryflower nodded. Mintfern looked up. StarClan, please don`t let this happen! She thought. One day later... "Storm! Storm!" Cried Mintfern. Cherryflower ran. The storm kept coming closer. "Mintfern!" She yowled to her sister for help. She ran to get Cherryflower. "Ahhhh!" Cherryflower was hurt by the storm. "Oh no!" Yowled Mintfern. The medicine cat, Swirlriver, saw it. "Cherryflower!" She yowled. The storm ended. Cherryflower was on the ground, eyes closed. "Will she be okay?" Asked Mintfern. "Yes." Replied Swirlriver. "But, this is more then you think!" Meowed Mintfern. "Storm injuries are bad!" Swrirlriver seemed to ignore her. Medicine cats think they know everything. She thought. Chapter 2: Mintfern`s Dream Mintfern padded across the clearing. "Cherryflower?" She asked. The she-cat did not reply. Mintfern kept on walking. She saw Cherryflower bleeding on the ground. "No!" Sh meowed in terror. "Hi." Said a voice. It was a shadow. "Who-who are you?" She stammered. "Don`t be worried." Said the shadow. It looked at Mintfern. "You must give a part of you to Cherryflower if she is to survive." Mintfern looked surprised. "How do I do that?" She asked. The Shadow grinned. "All you have to do is sleep by her." He said, then vanished. Chapter 3: Mintfern`s Sacerfice Mintfern woke up. "Cherryflower!" She meowed in exitment. Cherryflower looked at her. "The medicine cat can`t heal me!" She explained. Mintfern`s eyes windened. So this is why the shadow came! Mintfern looked at her. "I have a solution." She mewed. Cherrylflower closed her eyes, letting Mintfern sink down beside her. "Now, go to sleep." Meowed Mintfern. Cherryflower drifted off to sleep. "Wake up! Wake up!" Yowled Mintfern. Cherryflower opened her eyes. "I feel much better!" She mewed. Mintfern felt sick. Chapter 4: Cherryflower`s Health Cherryflower bounded out of the nest. "Thank you Mintfern!" Meowed Cherryflower with excitement. Mintfern padded into her nest. "But now I`m sick, Cherryflower!" Coughed Mintfern. Swirlriver saw Mintfern and led her into the medicine cat den. "Lye down." Mewed Swirlriver. "Ok." Meowed Mintfern. Mintfern had to lye there for hours. "Whats wrong?" Asked Cherryflower. "I have you part of me." Exclaimed Mintfern. "Why?" Asked Cherryflower. "A shadow came to me in a dream and told me to." Cherryflower looked worried. "That`s the Dark Forest!" She meowed. Swirlriver looked at her. "What`s the Dark Forest?" She asked. "A shadow." Swirlriver gasped. "That`s bad," she meowed. "I know." Said Mintfern. Cherryflower padded to the den entrance. I wish I could give it back. Chapter 5: Down in A Hole, Forever? Cherryflower paced. Mintfern was very, very, sick. "I wish I could give it back!" Cried Cherryflower. MORE COMING SOON... Category:Tall Shadow